1. Field
Embodiments relate to a thin film transistor and a method of manufacturing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the arrival of the information age, studies on displays that can meet a variety of demands have been increasingly conducted. Examples of current displays include plasma display panel (PDP), a liquid crystal display (LCD), and an organic light emitting display (OLED). Among these, the OLED type has advantages of being lighter and thinner than PDP and LCD types, and has low power consumption.
Flexible displays in which a display device is formed on a flexible substrate are being studied. Flexible displays are not only thin and light but also flexible, such that they may be embodied in diverse forms.